Our Small Big PROBLEMS
by Lovegirl1
Summary: Sequel to Love at First TOUCH. After all the trouble Zim and Dib are finally together. But there are still problems in there path. Dib's still trying to get his Dad to accept him and Zim is getting more emotional and sicker by the day. ZaDr and Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Our Small Big Problems

Includes: ZaDr (Zim and Dib), violence, swearing, lemon, and fluffy sweetness.

Rated: M

Authors Words: OMG. A sequel. You're gonna love this sequel. This is my first sequel and it also contains my first lemon. Don't worry if you don't like that stuff I'll tell you when it going to happen. Also check out my other story I'm writing Battle For Your LOVE. I'll try my best to keep up with two stories as once. Anyway on with the story.

Chapter 1: A Secret

~Almost there. Just a few more steps and I'm free~ Dib thought quietly walking towards the front door.

~YES! Finally I can get out of here~Dib thought excitedly grasping the door handle.

"Son? Where are you going this late? I thought you went to bed" A voice spoke behind Dib.

Dib spun around to his father staring at him questionably.

"Oh D-Dad I didn't see you there. Umm I was just… going out for some fresh air. I couldn't sleep" Dib said quickly praying his father would buy the excuse.

He didn't want his father to know he was seeing Zim again. He had been seeing Zim a lot lately ever since they got together. Dib already knew his Dad saw him as a failure for liking paranormal and being a social outcast. The last thing he needed him to know was gay and dating an alien. It would completely crush Dib's hopes of his Dad ever being proud of him.

"Oh alright then you do that. Remember to wear a jacket. It's chilly tonight son. I'll just head back down to the lab" Membrane said cheerfully turning around heading towards the basement.

"Okay Dad. I won't be gone long. Bye" Dib replied back with a sigh a relief

. Dib quickly made his way to the closet grabbing his trench coat and then headed out the front door. He sighed and started his way towards Zim's house. When he got there he rang the doorbell. The door flew open to see Gir.

"HI BIG HEAD! DID YOU COME TO PLAY WITH ME AND PIGGY" Gir shrieked waving his hand frantically.

"Hey Gir. No I didn't come to play. I came to see Zim. Maybe later though Okay" Dib said sweetly walking into the house.

"OKAY I'm gonna make you some waffles" Gir shouted running off into the kitchen.

"About time Dib. What on Irk took you so long? Zim's patience was running thin" Zim complained storming down the stairs.

Dib let out a stressed out sigh.

"Sorry Zim but you know it's hard to sneak out of the house with my dad always catching me" Dib said with a frown.

Why can't you just tell what's going on then you don't have to worry about such puny problems" Zim huffed crossing his arms.

" You know why Zim. I want my Dad to be proud of me. I always have" Dib said now just wanting to drop the subject.

"Zim opinion is the only one that should matter Dib. When exactly are you planning on telling him anyway" Zim question eyeing him suspiciously.

"Soon Zim soon. Just stick it out a little longer okay" Dib pleaded kissing him sweetly. Zim finally gave into Dib.

"Alright but if you don't Zim will" Zim huffed. Zim then gave a devious smile.

"Now let's go to the bedroom" Zim said grabbing Dib's arm pulling up the stairs.

"Okay but we have to hurry my Dad thinks I'm taking a walk" Dib teased grinning wildly.

" Zim will take all the time he needs" Zim growled locking the door behind them.

Authors Words: Yeah chapter 1 is done. Yes I know it's a little short. I'm sorry I didn't get this up sooner but I was feeling lazy yesterday. REVIEWS PLEASE. LOVEGIRL1 out. PEACE!


	2. Chapter 2

Our Small Big PROBLEMS

Includes: ZaDr (Dib and Zim), violence, swearing, lemon, and fluffy sweetness

Rated: M

Authors Words: I'M BACK EVERYONE. To make a long story short I was at a camp and then I got sick for awhile but I'm here now. Anyway on with the story.

Chapter 2: Nervous

Dib…DIB…DIB GET YOUR ASS UP" Zim yelled annoyed Dib wasn't responding to him. Dib just groaned and shifted in the bed a bit not wanting to get up just yet.

"Dib we are going to be late for the High Skool if you don't get up" Zim snapped trying to keep calm but was becoming more and more impatient that Dib wouldn't get up. Dib sighed deeply and yanked himself free of the covers.

"Okay, Okay I'm getting up" he said rubbing eyes tiredly. Dib paused when he felt a strange feeling sweep over him, like I'm forgetting something huge feeling.

"Zim weren't you suppose to remind me of something earlier" Dib asked sitting up. Zim's annoyed, angry face turned into confusion. Zim thought for a second before answering.

"No, Zim doesn't think so. Why" Zim asked tilting his head slightly.

RING RING

Zim quickly got up and walked downstairs with Dib following behind him. Zim picked the phone up to his antenna and answered it.

"Hello?... Dib? Oh yes he's here with Zim… talk to him? Umm hang on a minute" Zim lowered the phone slightly looking at Dib questionably who nodded nervously. Dib turned pale when he remembered what he had forgotten. He was supposed to go home last night not stay over at Zim's house. Dib could only imagine how mad his father must be right now. He grabbed the phone out of Zim's hand and raised it to his ear

"Hey Dad… OH! Ummm, well I'm at Zim's house because... (Sigh) Dad can we talk about this later… because now's not a good time and I'm running late for Skool…Alright then bye" Dib said setting down the phone. Dib then groaned and sunk into one of Zim's nearby kitchen chairs. He placed his head in his hands.

"He sounded a bit mad to Zim. What are you going to say this time Dib" Zim asked curiously not trying to be mean at all. Dib raised his head and looked at Zim sadly.

"I'm going tell him tonight Zim. I couldn't think of anything and I can't hide this from him forever" Dib said sadly. Zim's antenna shot up and eyes widened.

"Really Dib? No more secrets" Zim asked excitedly enjoying the thought of having Dib to himself without his worrying. Dib smiled weakly and nodded Zim grinned and kissed Dib on his lips.

"Then let's hurry up and get the High Skool over with then" Zim said after he slightly pulled away.

Dib smiled back as this time was the first to lean forward and catch Zim's lips with his own. Dib's tongue gently creased Zim's bottom lip begging for an entrance. Zim complied and open his mouth letting Dib mouth thrust inside. Dib enjoyed the taste of Zim as their tongues battled for dominance. It tasted like caramel and pure sugar to Dib. After awhile Dib and Zim finally pulled away for breath.

"Okay let me get dressed and get my stuff" Dib said panting slightly. Zim nodded slightly sad the kiss ended. Dib came back 10 minutes later ready to go. He saw Zim who had gotten his things also and was waiting patiently at the door.

"Ready" Zim asked.

"Yeah let's go before we're late and get detention "Dib said opening the door walking out. Dib was nervous the rest of the day. He just couldn't keep still or concentrate for anything. It was overwhelming for Dib as he thought of all his Dad's reactions would be. He could only hope and pray his Dad for once, just once would accept something of his. If he didn't… Then that would ruin everything. There was no possible way his Dad would see any hope in Dib ever again. There was only one thing other than his Dad's reaction that scared him more and that was what would happen to Zim after. He never told Zim this was the other reason he was so nervous to tell his Dad. Dib knew Zim well enough to know he would freak out completely. Dib sighed in frustration not think anymore on the topic even though in keep sneaking its way back into his mind.

"Are you STILL moping to yourself" Gaz asked walking up to the lunch table with crosses arms.

"I'm NOT moping! I'm just nervous" Dib said irritated.

"What's with you and Dad? I mean you constantly worry what his sorry ass thinks. Who cares what the hell he thinks? We never see him anyway and when we do you two fight. I'm pretty sure nothing will change when you tell him Dib. The worst thing that could happen is that he'll talk to you less" Gaz snapped. Dib immediately was ready to argue back when he paused and thought on Gaz's words.

~What if Gaz was right? Maybe that was the worst that could happen~ Dib thought. Dib sighed deeply.

"Maybe you're right Gaz. I just need to calm down. I'm probably freaking out everyone else lately too huh" I asked with a bit of humor in my voice. Gaz rolled her eyes.

"Nice to see you somewhat to your old insane self Dib. Oh and by the way try to keep cool around Zim. I think you're really beginning to scare to hell out of him" Gaz said walking away. Dib chuckled at Gaz's words.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks Gaz. See ya latter" Dib said throwing away the rest of his lunch and leaving too.

AFTER SKOOL

"Should Zim come with or head back to his base" Zim said trying to comfort Dib somewhat.

"Yeah you should come with. I might need you" Dib said nodding.

"Knowing Dad he'll probably not believe you after he gets his disguise off" Gaz snorted not looking up from her game.

"Not helping Gaz" Dib sighed as they approached Dib and Gaz's house were Membrane was waiting patiently inside.

"Ready" Gaz asked putting away her Game slave as they reached the door a little anxious to see what would happen. Zim and Dib both nodded their heads softly. Dib stepped forward and opened the door and walked in slowly.

"Son? Daughter? Is that you" Membranes voice asked from the kitchen.

Authors Words: Omfg. I don't know why this chapter was so hard to write. I updated the next chapter too so check that out. I think my parents our beginning to find my stories and I don't want that. REVIEWS PLEASE. Criticism accepted. LOVEGIRL1 out. PEACE!


	3. Chapter 3

Our Small Big PROBLEMS

Includes: ZaDr (Dib and Zim), violence, swearing, lemon, and fluffy sweetness

Rated: M

Authors Words: See everyone? I updated this chapter up too like I said. I started posting stories on DevianArt too. I have my story Love At First TOUCH on there but I changed it slightly so check out the changes I made please. You can find it under ZADR Love At First TOUCH Ch1. Anyway on with the story.

Chapter 3: Big Fight

Dib took a deep breath.

~Well here does nothing~ Dib thought.

"Yeah it's us Dad" Dib called out to the kitchen.

Membrane walked into the living room with an upset look on his face. Gaz quickly made her way to the couch so she could watch and not get in the way.

"Dib why did you go to Zi-"Membrane paused when he saw Zim standing there holding Dib's hand and shifting slightly. Membrane stared for a minute or two and then walked to the door and held it open for Zim.

"Zim, I need you to leave. I must speak to my son privately" Membrane said sternly not liking his son holding another man's hand. Dib moved forward so he was slightly in front of Zim.

"No Dad, I have something to tell you and it involves Zim. We have to show you something" Dib said trying to be forceful but it came out shaky. Membrane gave an angry glare when Dib said that and Zim didn't move. He slammed the door shut, causing everyone to jump.

"Well? What is it? What's so damn important" Membrane snapped.

Dib froze at his Dad's yelling. He had never seen his Dad so mad. Dib shook his head out of it when Zim gave his hand a reassuring squeeze to continue.

"Dad, Zim is my… b-boyfriend" Dib finally spat out.

Membranes expression went from pure shock and then melted into pure anger.

"WHAT? HOW CAN YOU EVEN SAY THAT? YOU SPENT YOUR WHOLE LIFE TRYING TO EXPOSE HIM FOR BEING AN ALIEN" Membrane boomed. Dib and Zim both flinched slightly and wanted to pull back but kept still.

"I know Dad but… It's different now. I love him and… he is an alien" Dib said softly. Membrane only stared at Dib with confusion and anger.

"DIB THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE AT ALL! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU LOVED HIM BUT YOU'RE STILL CALLING HIM AN ALIEN." Membrane raged. Dib sighed and turned to give Zim a look signaling him to take of his disguise. Zim nodded and took out his contacts and stretched his antennas farther out of his hair. They both turned fully back to Membrane and waited for a reaction.

"Get out Dib" Membrane hissed. Dib looked at his Dad with slightly scared and confused eyes.

"What" Dib asked wearily?

"GET OUT DIB! YOU'RE NOT MY SON ANYMORE AND I'M TIERD OF BEING PAITENT WITH YOU" Membrane yelled at Dib. Dib felt his eyes get misty and his heart drop. His hopes came crashing down. Whatever relationship he had with his Dad was probably over now.

"Alright I'll get my things" Dib said broken heartily leaving the room. When Dib was out of sight Membrane looked at Zim murderously.

"What the fuck did you do to him" Membrane hissed. Startled Zim took a step back.

"What" Zim asked in surprise?

"You fucking brainwashed Dib didn't you? You green monster "Membrane snapped. Zim narrowed his eyes that were filled with rage. Hurt Dib before when they were enemies? Yes. Now? Never!

"Zim has done no such thing to hurt Dib. If anyone has hurt Dib it's you Professor" Zim hissed.

"You talk smart for an alien about to be on an autopsy table" Membrane said hotly reaching for the telephone behind him. Zim eyes widen at the words and movement for the phone. He quickly shot out his pak leg and stabbed straight through the phone before Membrane could get to it first. Zim quickly grabbed Membranes collar and pulled him close. Membrane froze in fear and shock.

"Now listen hear Membrane. Zim has heard enough from your noise hole. Zim is to spend the rest of his life on this mud ball and Zim wants to spend it peacefully. I won't kill you for Dib's sake because he somehow seems to care about you but Zim will kill you if I have to. Does Zim make himself clear" Zim asked darkly. Membrane nodded quickly and Zim dropped him. Dib came back into the room with a dark blue suit case containing his most important things like clothes and pictures.

"Let's go Zim" Dib mumbled walking out the door not looking back. Zim followed with a simply nod not bothering to close the door on the way out. Gaz who had been watching the scene intensely scrambled off the couch chasing after Zim and Dib.

"GAZ! WAIT! Where are you going" Membrane asked getting to his feet.

"Fuck off Dad" Gaz snapped before chasing after the two again.

Author's Words: Wow! So much drama. Sorry again this to so long to get up. I promise to get something up after I'm done at this other camp I'm going to. It's only like a weeklong though. REVIEWS PLEASE. Criticism accepted. LOVEGIRL1 out. PEACE!


	4. Chapter 4

Our Small Big PROBLEMS

Includes: ZaDr (Zim and Dib), violence, swearing, lemon, and fluffy sweetness

Rated: M

Authors Words: YAH! I'm done at camp and it was lots of fun. Like I promised I'm updating for you. It took me a little longer to update this because of the heat wave. It's hard to think in humid weather. Anyway on with the story.

Chapter 4: Depression?

Gaz chased after the two not wanting to stay in the house after what just happened.

"DIB! ZIM! Wait up" Gaz called out.

Dib and Zim stopped and turned around waiting for her.

"Yeah" Dib asked softly after she had caught up.

"Can I stay with you two for awhile" Gaz asked panting slightly. Dib turned to Zim questionably.

"Can she come? I really don't want Gaz alone at the house with Dad" Dib said feeling a pang of guilt that he had just left without Gaz. Zim nodded.

"Yes. Do you have to go back and get your belongings then" Zim asked not minding Gaz staying with them at all. Zim figured she would probably watch T.V with Gir or stay in her room playing her game slave.

"No, I have everything I need in my pocket" Gaz said pulling her game slave out slightly to show them.

"Alright. I guess Zim can supply you both with other things you need. Let's hurry to Zim's base then. Zim has to prepare your rooms" Zim sighed grabbing hold of Dib's hand and starting on his way.

The walk to Zim's base was silent. Zim couldn't help but let his ruby eyes glance over at Dib every once and awhile in concern. He wanted to ask if Dib was alright but Dib probably wasn't going to talk about it anytime soon. They walked into the house and was immediately greeted by Gir with a plate of soapy waffles.

"HI MARY! HI SCARY LADY! HI MASTAR! I made WAFFELS! Ya WANT some" Gir yelled shoving a plate of waffles in Gaz and Dib's faces.

Gaz growled and already looked ready to strangle the obnoxious robot.

"GIR! Put that plate away and show the Gaz to the guest room" Zim yelled pushing the plate away.

"Yes my master" Gir saluted with red eyes dropping the plate of waffles on the floor.

"Let's go scary lady and make ya room all pretty" Gir yelled happily running up the stairs with his eyes turning back blue.

"That robots going to die by the end of the week if it keeps this up" Gaz muttered following Gir up the stairs.

"You are going to be residing with Zim as usual. Go put your belongings away and Zim will be up there shortly after I go check on your sister" Zim said to Dib and then walked up the stairs also.

Dib only gave a weak nod and followed up the stairs to Zim's room. It didn't take long for Dib to unpack his things and put them away. He sighed and sat on the bed. He removed his clothes leaving him in his boxers. He laid on his back and tried to get comfortable as he got under the covers. He gave a frustrated huff when he found it impossible to get comfy.

~ It didn't go that bad~ Dib thought reassuringly trying comfort himself even though it didn't help much. He couldn't get his father's harsh words and voice out of his head. It hurt and made his eyes teary.

"Dib? Have you finished with the packing? Zim has taking care of your sis-"Zim stopped when he saw Dib's pained expression and teary eyes.

Dib quickly sat up and wiped his eyes so he didn't concern Zim.

"Yeah? She all settled in then" Dib asked.

Zim ignored the questioned and climbed onto the bed from the other side and gently pushed Dib back lying down.

"Please do not cry Dib. Things will be better with Zim. You have nothing to worry about now that you're here with Zim" Zim said softly trying to comfort Dib after that stressful event.

Zim laid his head on Dib's chest and put an arm around him that he had used to pull the blanket over the two. Dib smiled sweetly when Zim curled next to him. He rested one of his own hands on Zim's back comfortably and pulled him closer.

"Thanks Zim. It means a lot. I know things will get better. I just have to have to think of all the good things I'll get out of this" Dib said smirking and looking at the antennas that were twitching in front of his face.

"Hm? Really? Like what" Zim asked wondering what he could possibly gain from what just happened.

Authors Words: Sorry guys if this is a crappy place to end but I'm going to update tomorrow night. I'm also going to try updating sooner. Also I got a new air conditioner to keep me cool in the heat. REVIEWS please. Criticism accepted. LOVERGIRL1 out. PEACE.


	5. Chapter 5

Our Small Big PROBLEMS

Includes: ZaDr (ZaDr), violence, swearing, lemon, and fluffy sweetness.

Rated: M

Authors Words: Hey people! Sorry this is updated kind of late. It took longer than I excepted because my sisters are constantly on the computer and wouldn't let me on. Anyway on with the story.

Chapter 5: Better?

"Well… I can name three great things I got out of this" Dib said confidently. Zim raised his head slightly to look up at Dib.

"What are they" Zim asked.

"Well one I don't have to sneak and hide around from my Dad. Two. With Gaz living here I can spend more time with my sister and three-

Dib's eyes sudden filled with lust and flipped Zim over so he was on the bottom. Zim squeaked at the sudden movement and his eyes widen in surprise.

"And three I get to wake up every morning to you" Dib whispered hotly onto Zim's antenna.

"Ddiiibb" Zim moaned squirming under him. Dib grinned at the power he had over Zim when his antennas were touched. Dib was thankful when they were so sensitive.

"You know Zim you're very cute when I touch you antennas" Dib teased straddling Zim's hips making a grab for both the antennas.

"Zim is not cut-

Zim was cut off when he gave a startled chirp at the sudden grasping but then began to purr loudly and melt back on the bed. Dib gently massaged the bottom of the antenna and worked his way up savoring his blissful blushing face. Zim gasped startled when Dib gently pinched the tip and then rubbed them.

"Ahhhh. Diiibbb. No fair." Zim said breathlessly.

Dib smirked at Zim then bent down pulling Zim into a heated kiss putting his hands on Zim's shoulder. Zim kissed back as much as he could in his cloudy state of mind. Dib reached up with one hand to pinch and twirl his finger around the tip. Zim gasped allowing Dib to thrust his tongue inside Zim's mouth and wrap his tongue around Zim's. Zim shivered and moaned into Dib's mouth. Dib pulled back to breath and yanked his and Zim's clothes off tossing them to the floor. He climbed back on top of Zim and positioned himself over Zim's entrance and trusted in without warning. Zim cried out and arched his back in pleasure as Dib hit his sweet spot dead on.

" DIB HARDER" Zim moaned loudly. Dib picked up his pace going faster and deeper every thrust.

"Ziiimmm you're so tight" Dib moaned abusing Zim's sweet spot to no end.

Zim held onto the bed for dear life and finally came crying out. Dib trusted a few more times before coming to and emptying his seed against Zim's sweet spot. Dib and Zim stayed there for a few moments panting heavily trying to catch their breaths before finally pulling out. Zim smiled lazily and looked up.

"Feel better" Zim asked teasingly. Dib chuckled and pulled the blanket over them.

"Yeah I think I am" Dib replied pulling Zim into his chest.

"Good-Night Zim" Dib yawned.

"Good-Night Dib" Zim said drowsily drifting off to sleep with Dib soon after.

Authors Words: Well there you are. My first lemon. Tell me how I did. So I can improve or keep the same for the future. REVIEWS PLEASE. Criticism accepted. LOVEGIRL1 out. PEACE.


	6. Chapter 6

Our Small Big PROBLEMS

Includes: ZaDr (Dib and Zim), violence, swearing, lemon, and fluffy sweetness

Rated: M

Authors Words: HI! I really don't have anything to say on this one. Anyway on with the story!

Chapter 6: Date

"Mmmm" Dib stirred awake at the smell of breakfast being made down stairs.

Dib not feeling like getting up yet tried to ignore it and go back to sleep but the smell of made his growl. Listening to his stomachs demand got out of bed and putting on his boxers, shirt and glasses on first. Dib walked into the kitchen to see Gir eating a plate of waffles and trying to get Zim to eat them as well.

"NO GIR ZIM DOESN'T WANT ANY WAFFELS" Zim yelled desperation.

"MAAAAHHHHSSSTERRR" Gir wailed swigging a waffle in the air wildly. After a moment of Gir's wails and cries Zim finally gave in and began to eat a few himself. Dib chuckled at the sight and went to sit down at the table.

"About time you woke up "Gaz grumbled finishing off her eggs and putting the plate in the sink.

"There are some leftover eggs in the pan. Go eat or throw them out but I would eat that instead of Gir's waffles" Gaz muttered heading back to her room. Dib nodded.

"Thanks Gaz" Dib called out but Gaz was already gone. Dib got up the grabbed a plate of the left over eggs and sat down back down next to Zim.

"Sleep well" Zim asked half gagging on a waffle.

"Mm-Hm" Dib replied taking a bit of his own food. Dib swallowed and looked back up at Zim.

"So… Do you want to do something today" Dib asked slightly excited because they could finally go on a real date with someone to watch Gir and not worry on being late to return home. Zim grinned back and nodded.

"Sure but were should we go" Zim asked.

"Well we could see a movie and grab a bit to eat at that new Chinese restaurant" Dib suggested.

"Alright. Do you want to go in the afternoon or a little later around night" Zim asked.

"How about we leave around five" Dib said taking another bite of his eggs.

"Zim will go prepare then and take a gel bath" Zim said getting up to put his plate away and left the room.

Dib finished his plate soon later and went to the living the room to watch TV but Gir had already beaten him to it and ended up watching SpongeBob Squarepants. After a few episodes Dib went to take a shower of his own figuring Zim was done. Dib turned the shower on and got undressed.

He stepped in and shuddered a bit at the feeling. It was hard to explain what the gel was like. It was thick looking and feeling but went down you like water. Dib turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around himself. He walked back to his room to get his clothes and pulled a comb out of his suitcase and combed his hair till Dib it looked good. He put the comb away and left the room to find were Zim was. Dib found Zim with Gir scowling at the monkey on the screen. The scary monkey show had apparently come on after Dib had left.

"Ready" Dib asked wrapping his arms around his neck coming from behind.

"Yes Yes Zim is ready" Zim said with a slight smile looking up. Dib let go of Zim so Zim could stand up.

"Gir don't destroy the base. Just stay here and play with Gaz" Zim ordering opening the door so the two could leave.

"Okkie Dokkie Mahstar. I'm gonna show her my rubber piggy "Gir squealed. Dib chuckled as they left the base.

"You know Zim Gaz is going to kill us when she figures we left her with Gir" Dib laughed.

"Ha she would not dare lay a finger on the almighty Zim because she lives in my base" Zim snorted.

"Yeah I guess that's true "Dib said as they approached the movie theater.

"What are we going to watch "Zim asked scanning the choices they had playing.

"Well what kind of movie do want to see "Dib asked not wanting to watch anything Zim would hate.

"Well how about a scary one. You enjoy those" Zim said.

"Okay. How about… This one Insidious" Dib said pointing to the title.

"Sounds fine. Zim will get the snacks and you get the tickets" Zim said walking off to buy a thing of nachos and two medium sodas. Dib walked over and got the two tickets and they walked into the theater room. When the movie ended they went to the Chinese restaurant and ordered a big plate of noodles. Zim and Dib both ate their food taking turns telling funny stories from their past and left the restaurant with left over's for Gaz and Gir.

"Hey Zim did you enjoy the movie. I actually liked it" Dib said walking into the base.

"Zim actually enjoyed the movie too "Zim said nodding.

"Really? That's cool" Dib said knowing Zim didn't like many Earth movies so it was rare to hear him say he liked one. Zim closed the door behind them and turned to see Gaz and Gir watching TV but Gaz had a face of worry.

"Gaz are you okay "Dib asked. Gaz turned her head to look at Dib and stand up to walk over to him.

"Gaz" Dib asked concerned when she wouldn't answer. Gaz sighed and looked up at Dib.

"Dib… Dad called "Gaz said.

Authors Words: Okay then I'm ending this chapter here. Don't worry though I'm already writing chapter 7. I'm thinking of adding some Gir and Gaz romance what do you all think. REVIEWS PLEASE. Criticism accepted. LOVEGIRL1 out. PEACE!


	7. Chapter 7

Our Small Big PROBLEMS

Includes: ZaDr (Dib and Zim), violence, swearing, lemon, and fluffy sweetness

Rated: M

Authors Words: (Get's pelted with tomatoes) AHHH! Okay I guess I deserved that. I surprised if you don't hate me. It takes me forever to update but I have a lot to do and with school now it makes things harder. I've decided I will update every Saturday so it gives me a week to work on it when I have my free time. Well since you didn't come to hear me speak… Anyway on with the story!

Chapter 7: What!

Dib stood in shock for a second caught off guard by the news. That was the last thing Dib had expected to hear or expect when he came back. Dib finally had opened his mouth to speak but Zim beat him to it.

"He called? Did you answer it or let computer get it?" Zim asked taking a small step forward.

"I picked it up. I thought it was you or maybe Dib calling." Gaz said.

"What did he say?" Dib asked anxiously feeling his stomach curl slightly. He felt slightly afraid on what Dad would say to him after what happened at the house.

"He said that we all need to meet up at McMeaties tomorrow at 7:00 to talk about this again but Zim isn't allowed to come along." Gaz said crossing her arms over her chest.

"How dare he? He cannot forbid Zim to go to a public human place!" Zim shouted angrily.

"Gaz… Do you think we should go?" Dib asked not sure how to respond to the situation. Zim whipped his head towards Dib with narrowed eyes not liking Dib's suggestion at all.

"WHAT? You still want to talk to him after all he put all you and Gaz threw? After all that he said?" Zim hissed unable to believe what Dib was saying. Dib immediately put his hands up in defense.

"Calm down Zim. It's just it seems like a good idea to talk things out more calmly. Shouldn't we at least try?" Dib said trying to calm Zim down.

"Zim doesn't trust him Dib and nether should you. He now knows Zim is an alien. He also might be trying to get you against Zim." Zim snarled his antennas pressed far against his skull.

"Will you two just SHUT up already! I don't really care what we do right at the moment but it seems like there will be trouble whether we go or not. I going back to my room where Gir is probably waiting for me and let you guys decide what we're doing." Gaz interrupted getting tired of hearing the two argue.

Zim and Dib watched Gaz turn around and leave in silence and still didn't speak when she was gone. Finally Zim ended the strange silence and turned his head back towards Dib angrily.

"Fine. Do what do you want but he will hurt you again Dib." Zim growled storming back up the stairs to his own room.

Dib stood there a second blinking and then sighed. He walked over to the small closet in the living room and pulled out a small blanket and pillow to lie out on the couch. Dib decided it was best to let Zim calm down and sleep downstairs. This also could give him time to think himself.

~Maybe Zim is right. Maybe Dad would try to get me against Zim." Dib thought rolling onto his stomach to fall asleep more comfortably.

~Trap or not. I want to talk to him one last time" Dib thought tiredly finally drifting off to sleep.

Authors Words: Sorry guys. I know it was kind of short but the next one will be longer. I got a good plot idea for this story. REVIEW PLEASE. Criticism accepted. LOVERGIRL1 out. PEACE!


	8. Chapter 8

Our Small Big PROBLEMS

Includes: ZaDr (Dib and Zim), violence, swearing, lemon, and fluffy sweetness

Rated: M

Chapter 8: Virus or Symptom?

"…Mmmm" Dib groaned turning on to his left tiredly not wanting to wake up yet. He's eyes snapped awake when he heard a loud gagging noise. Dib sat up slowly looking around puzzled. He got off the couch and went up the stairs to find out if everything was okay. He knocked gently on the bathroom door.

"Uh… Is everything okay in there?" Dib asked awkwardly, running a hand through his hair.

"Di-

The voice was cut off by more vomiting and groaning noises, before the person could finish speaking.

"Zim! Is that you? Are you okay?" Dib asked worriedly.

Dib had never seen Zim sick before. He didn't even know if Irkens could get sick. He reached for the door handle but Zim had already opened it first. He stared at Dib looking sick at first, but then his expression melted into anger. He obviously was still upset with Dib from the previous night. Zim marched past him coldly, bushing his shoulder and back to his room. Dib blinked a little surprised by Zim's actions but quickly snapped out of it, following him from behind. Dib peaked into the room only to see Zim was curled up under the blankets and pillow, completely out of sight.

"Zim? Are you okay? Are you still upset with me?" Dib asked sitting next to the poor sick Irken next to him.

"Zim is fine." He mumbled before pulling the covers off his head to glare up at Dib. "And that depends. Are you still thinking of going tonight" Dib sighed knowing Zim was not going to like his answer.

"Zim… I'm going to give him one more last chance. I understand why you're upset. If he even tries to get me against you or hurt any of us, I'll never speak to him again, okay? Just trust once on this, please" Dib tried to reason. Zim looked at him uneasy.

"Zim just doesn't understand. Why do you try to impress him so much? The Gaz human doesn't care and it should only matter what Zim thinks, not him." Zim asked, knowing he has asked this many times before. Dib sighed deeply.

"I've spent my whole life trying to please him Zim and I guess part of me still wants to. Maybe he's finally trying to except. I can only hope. I'll never know for sure unless I try. Besides, what's the worst that can happen? It can't be any worse than what he has said or did. I just…. I just have to try" Dib said sadly.

Zim paused for a minute, studying Dib's face. After a minute he nodded and gave into him. Dib smiled widely and grabbed Zim's arms, pulling him into a tight hug. Zim hugged back just as tightly before there was a sharp pain in his stomach. He quickly pulled away with a small yelp and darted back into the bathroom. Dib got off the bed and followed behind, looking worried.

"Ughh… Zim has never been sick like this before. My Pak usually blocks and kills all the viruses. I don't understand what's wrong." Zim mumbled, beginning to curl up on the bathroom floor.

Dib quickly bent over picking him up bridal style and back to the bed. Zim fell asleep instantly as soon as he was set down on the soft and warm bed. He chuckled lightly and kissed Zim's cheek lightly.

"Get well, Zim." Dib whispered. He walked down the stairs quietly till he bumped into Gaz, who looked tired and irritated.

"What's with all noise? I'm trying to SLEEP" she growled.

"Zim is sick. I think it could be something wrong with his Pak or something. He's sleeping now, so you can go back to sleep." Dib said lightly, afraid of the terrible things his sister could do when she wasn't well rested.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Gir is up now. I don't want to hear anymore noise from you two this morning or you will feel pain" She hissed, brushing past him.

"Hey Gaz, wait up!" Dib said.

"What?" She asked, turning around looking annoyed.

"I need you to be ready for tomorrow. We're going to see Dad."

"…Are you sure you really want to do this?

" Yeah… I kind of have to." Dib sighed walking up the stairs, to sleep with Zim and make sure he was still okay.

"I got a bad feeling about this" Gaz sighed.

Authors Words: I'll get the next chapter up tomorrow. I really sorry. I was going to get it up today but I'm too damn tired. The good news is I'm on a Halloween break! So I have more time:D Reviews please. LoveGirl1 out. Peace!


	9. Chapter 9

Battle For Your LOVE

Chapter 9: I'm so sorry

Authors Words: I'm so so sorry! My computer is DEAD I'm NOT going to deal with it anymore. It's so frustratingly slow and has so many problems. I'm afraid; I'm going to discontinue this story for now. I will come back to this! I love to write these stories and hear back from you guys but I need a decent computer. One that my family isn't going to fuck up for me. I can however read and review other people's stories on my DSI, so you might hear from me there. PLEASE don't forget about my stories! I don't want you all to stop reading the two I'm writing. I'm trying my best right now. Sorry again and see you all soon as possible

PS. Check my 2 new polls PLEASE!


	10. Chapter 10

Our Small Big PROBLEMS

Includes: ZaDr (Dib and Zim), violence, swearing, lemon, and fluffy sweetness

Rated: M

Chapter 9: It's about TIME!

"Hurry up Dib! I'm not getting any younger down here!" Gaz yelled up the stairs. Dib had been up there getting ready for almost an hour.

"Alright! Jeez! I'm coming okay? Just let me grab a quick glass of water." Dib sighed in frustration, feeling slightly on edge. He kept getting second thoughts about going but just as quickly pushed the thoughts away.

He grabbed a cup out of the cupboard and filled the glass up. He took small and calming sips of water. He put the cup down and ran his hand nervously through his hair.

~ Why does everything have to be so difficult? Why can't things just be normal for once? ~ Dib asked himself silently.

"Why are you so stressed out" A muffled voice said from the table on the other side of the room. He turned his head and did a double take at the sight.

Zim was scarfing down what looked like a mountain of waffles.

Wait? Hadn't Zim just been terrible sick a while ago?

"Zim! What are on Earth are you doing?" Dib exclaimed, walking over to sit next to him.

"Zim felt better and was hungry." Zim said in a 'duh' sort of way, shrugging and taking another large bite.

"Slow down, you're going to choke, Zim." Dib scolded but Zim simply ignored him and caused him to sigh."Well, I know you're not going to listen to me, so will you at least promise me, that you will go lie down when you're done eating. You know, when I'm gone."

Zim's antennas perked up at this.

"Gone? Gone where?"

"I told you I was meeting Dad tonight at McMeaties. You agreed that you wouldn't be mad if I went." Dib frowned.

Zim sighed and pushed his plate away, not feeling as hungry.

"You will call Zim if anything goes wrong, right?" Zim asked, still unsure about the whole thing.

"Don't worry, Zim. It won't be that bad" Dib smiled more reassuringly to himself than to Zim."

"Yes, but-

"COME ON, DIB! The sooner we leave, the sooner we can get this over with and come home" Gaz yelled, walking out the door, having lost her patience.

"Bye, Zim" Dib said, giving Zim a quick kiss on the lips. Zim blinked a few times surprised by the kiss but then silently wished Dib, good luck. Dib hoped into the driver's seat and took his sweet time driving them to the restaurant.

"Can you drive any slower" Gaz muttered, but honestly didn't mind it. She didn't like this anymore that Dib did. They soon made it to McMeaties and found a parking spot.

"You ready" Dib asked.

"As I'll ever be" Gaz replied. Dib nodded and got out of the car. As soon as they walked into the restaurant they were greeted by an overly friendly waiter.

"Well, HELLO there! You TWO, must be MEMBRANE'S kids right? AM I RIGHT? I could tell by this kid's AWSOME hair! You guys have some pretty COOL LIGHTNINGY hair thing on your head. Well, all accept you but I LOVE PURPLE. Professor Membrane is sitting over there. I'll be over in a second to take you're orders." The psychotic man practically yelled, happily at them. Dib couldn't help but cringe and Gaz growled under her breath.

"Uhhhh… Thanks, I guess" Dib said awkwardly walking over to the table were Membrane was patiently waiting. Dib opened his mouth to give a greeting but was silenced when his father began to speak first.

"Sit down, kids" Membrane said without giving them a chance to speak first. Dib and Gaz sat on the opposite of the table feeling his heavy gaze on them. No one said anything for awhile and the awkward silence was beginning to getting unbearable.

"Well I guess; I should probably start with an apology."Membrane sighed finally tearing his gaze away from the two. Dib nodded giving his full attention; his gaze flicked over towards Gaz who was doing the same.

"…I admit I had lost my temper that night and never given you two a chance really to explain this all to me. I know I should never snap in a state of panic because I'm a man of science of course. You always have to stay calm in a dangerous situation" Membrane sighed and put on a very serious look.

"Dib, Gaz, I've never been excepting of you two ever and I should have. I am your father. Ever since your mother died, I've been trying to change you two into my and your mother's image and it took me all these years to see I was wrong. Your mother would have wanted the both of you to be whatever you wanted to do and just be happy." Membrane never tore his gaze away from the two sitting across him.

"Dib. Is this really what you want? Do you really think this 'Zim' is the one?"

"Yes. He always has and I will always love him no matter what anyone says" Dib said nodding solemnly. He tensed and prepared for the worst to happen.

"Hmmm…. I understand. I want you two, to know that I love you both and I always have, no matter what I've done in the past. This is also why I'm saying….I'm accepting your relationship with Zim."

Dib and Gaz looked at him shocked.

He was accepting them?

He said he loved us?

This is something they swore they'd never come out of his mouth. Dib was silent so Gaz spoke for him.

"Thanks Dad. Really. It means a lot to the both of us." Gaz said relived that the night wasn't a complete disaster and her brother wouldn't be moping around all night. Dib however was overjoyed. This had to e one of the greatest nights of his life. He couldn't think of one thing that could possibly ruin the nigh-

"HEY THERE! You THREE all COZY? I'm here to TAKE YOU ORDER" yelled to crazy counter man that appeared to show up out of nowhere.

Of course.

Membrane looked at him unfazed.

"Yes of course. Well than, let's order kids. It's all on me.

Authors Words: Awwww. The fluff and talk about one crazy waiter. I would never go to the restaurant again if that waiter was there. This chapter was difficult to write. But I hope you like it anyway! Membrane finally is accepting his kids… Or is he? That's your small spoiler. Things are going to get fun; D And yes I'm finally coming back to continue this story. Sorry for keeping you all waiting. Review please! LoveGirl1 out. Peace!


	11. Chapter 11

Our Small Big Problems

Chapter 10- Symptoms

Dib. Was. Thrilled.

He had just got what he had always wanted and dreamed about. For once in his life, everything was looking up for him. He couldn't think of anything else that could make the moment more perfect. Even Gaz sitting next him in the car was content on how things went but couldn't shake off his strange feeling that something was wrong. She stayed quiet though. The last thing she wanted was her brother to start TALKING to her. Dib couldn't wait to tell Zim the great news. Maybe Zim had taken his advice to lie down and was feeling better. They pulled into the drive way and got out. Gaz stopped at the doorway to turn around and face Dib.

"I'm going to my room to watch TV so stay out and keep Gir and your sick boyfriend out. I don't want to catch anything he has because if I do, you're all going to PAY" Gaz stated, folding her arms. Dib looked back at her confused with one raised eyebrow.

"You have a TV in your room?" Dib asked.

"Yep. Zim was actually smart enough to know I would have been downstairs hogging the TV all day. Then you and Zim would have had less opportunities to do it while I was there" Gaz said smirking lightly at the end. Dib's face flushed and said nothing in response. Gaz snickered and walked inside. Dib stood there a second before letting out a frustrated sigh. Leave it to Gaz, to ruin his perfect mood.

"Hey Zim! I'm home." Dib announced looking around the living room seeing the Irken was nowhere in sight.

"Zim? Are you up there?" Dib called walking up the stairs. He paused a second when he heard a short noise and continued to walk forward. He stopped short to wear the room Zim and him slept every night when he heard faint crying behind the door.

"Zim…" Dib asked wearily and opened the door to find Zim crying over a broken object.

"ZIM! What's wrong, babe?" Dib asked worriedly embracing Zim tightly from behind. More bluish tears streamed down the Irkens cheeks and he choked on his tears. Dib sat down on the bed with Zim sitting in his lap.

"Please tell me what's wrong Zim" Dib asked becoming panicked on the inside but staying calm. The last time he had seen Zim cry was when his Tallest banished him from the planet. It had to be bad so he held Zim tightly and prepared for the worst.

"I-I br-broke i-it" Zim sobbed.

"Broke what?"

"Your PICTURE frame! I broke it when I was putting your stuff away for you" Zim cried, his sadness was melting away into anger. Dib looked up at Zim confused and slightly shocked. That's it? All these tears over a broken picture frame? He looked over on the floor what was indeed a broken picture fame with no picture. He must have brought it randomly when he left his father's house in a rush.

"Umm…It's okay Zim" Dib tried to sooth awkwardly. He truly didn't understand what was going on with him lately.

"NO! It's NOT okay, DIB" Zim exploded standing up and Dib looked over at him concerned and curious eyes.

"Zim… What's really wrong? You've been acting strange all day. First you where throwing up everywhere, then you were eating a ton of food, and now you crying over every little thing." Dib said calmly trying not to provoke the wrath of his boyfriend. Zim's eye's narrowed dangerously on him. His voice came out anger and harsh.

"I don't know Dib but you picking on me on every little thing I do doesn't help" Zim sniffed as his tears returned. Dib frowned and got up to hug him again.

"Come on Zim. Don't cry again. I have some really good news to tell you." Dib said rubbing circles in Zim's back. His tears stopped and his antenna's perked excitedly.

"What good news?"

Author's Word's: Damn. It's so….SHORT. Oh well, I guess I'll have to make it longer next time. There is a reason Zim is being all emotional and weird if you haven't figured it out yet. I just didn't want some people to think I was making things all dramatic on purpose. I'll try to put something up tomorrow but NO promises. Reviews please. Criticism welcomed! LoveGirl1 out. Peace!


	12. Chapter 12

Our Small Big PROBLEMS

Chapter 11- Twist and Turns

Dib pulled back to smile at the emotional Irken in front of him.

"When I went to the restaurant with Gaz tonight to see Dad, everything went better than I hoped." Dib said softly but you could hear the excitement growing in the back.

Zim's antenna perked noticing Dib's mood change. He could feel a smile of his own coming on his face because of Dib's happier attitude. He tilted his head to the right curiously.

"Come on Dib! Tell Zim the rest." He said impatiently yet excited now, his earlier bad mood had completely disappeared. Dib chuckled at him.

"My Dad said that he would finally accept our relationship and he would absolutely NOT expose you."

"He won't?" Zim said in disbelief.

"No, he won't. Isn't this great Zim? Everything is finally working out like I first hoped it would!" Dib said smiling widely.

Zim smiled back, his expression was happy but honestly he was confused. Membrane had snapped at them as soon as he could when he found out everything but now he was suddenly okay with it? It took ONE day for him to get over it and be more of a male parental unit then he ever had in his entire life? Were all humans this crazed and emotional? Zim just couldn't seem to wrap head around it but continued to say nothing. He had seen Dib this relaxed and happy since...

Well he had actually never seen Dib this happy and relaxed. Saying something to ruin his lover's mood just seemed like cruelty and couldn't bring himself to do it. So he kept quiet and tried to act like everything was perfect too.

"Zim is happy for you Dib. Honestly." Zim smiled pushing his worries aside for now.

"I know. I can tell. I even think Gaz is really happy with this. I know she never really cared for what Dad thought but you know how she is. She only sort of shows she cares and I think the fact that this will make things easier for all of us makes her happy." Dib chuckled.

"Come on. Why don't we go lie down? I'm exhausted after tonigh- CRACK!" Dib paused and Dib lifted his right foot to see he had stepped on the broken glass of the picture frame that the Irken had been crying over earlier.

Dib's eyes narrowed down at it and everything in his head seemed to slow down to a stop. He could feel the gears in his head moving.

"Dib? Are you okay?" Zim asked.

"Uh...Yeah. Why don't you go hop into bed and I'll turn off the light, okay?" Dib said only half paying attention to Zim.

"Um...okay." Zim said unsurely, confused on Dib's sudden mood change.

Zim slid into the covers, as Dib joined him after turning off the lights. Zim sighed tiredly after a long day. He scooted over to Dib and snuggled comfortably in his chest, so he could drift into sleep. Dib subconsciously wrapped his arms around Zim as he continued to think about Zim's strange behavior, that now that he thought about it, it seemed strangely familiar. It kind of reminded him of how his Aunt Helena acted when she was pregn-

Dib looked down the sleeping Irken with wide eyes. He can't be...

But he had a silt. As in he had something pretty dang close to a girl's virgina but that couldn't possibly mean that Zim was pregnant...

Right?

Zim was still male because he had straight and not curly antenna. All Irken anatomy was the same. He knew this because Zim had told him when they first had sex but never said anything about him possibly becoming pregnant. But the mood swings, morning sickness, and sudden slight weight gain had all leaded up to that!

Now Dib began to panic. He shot up and shook Zim awake.

"Mmph. D-Dib, what's wrong?" Zim said in displeasure of being woken up.

"Zim! I need you to get Computer to do a full body scan on you right now." Dib said quickly. This got Zim's full attention and he sat up.

"Dib. Tell me what's wrong." Zim said firmly.

"Z...Zim I think something is wrong with you. "Dib said uneasily. Zim immediately stood up and with narrowed angry eyes.

"Really Dib? I thought you said you would stop this. That picking on me about these things was stupid. This isn't FIFTH grade anymore." Zim said hotly, his ruby eyes tearing.

"I know that Zim. Please! Just do the scan. Just one time and I'll drop this permanently, okay." Dib pleaded, needing the Irken to work with him.

"...Fine... Computer! Run a quick full body scan on me." Zim yelled at the ceiling.

"Would it kill you to see please? Computer grumbled but did as he was told.

After a few seconds of strange whirling noise and a light that flashed over Zim, Computer finally responded.

"You're perfectly healthy and so is your smeet."

Author's Words- Really Dib? It took you that long to figure it out. Anyways, I updated! I know it's been forever but I finally found out a way to type up my chapters because my computer died. I can do it on my I Pad but it takes a long time but I will still continue to update. Reviews please. Criticism accepted. LoveGirl1 out. Peace.


	13. Chapter 13

Dear Current Reader,

Don't worry I'm not discontinuing this or putting this story on pause but I'm changing my account over to MatchMakerGirl. I'm going to delete this account and move my stories over there little by little. I'll also probably be updating NEW chapters every Saturday. My family broke the last computer we had so I to wait forever to get a new on. Saturday is the only day there not on it so I'll post then. Well, till next time fellow readers.


End file.
